Depression
by painlesspurple
Summary: Cipher is depressed. just read the fucking story smh


It was a beautiful day at ROBLOX High School- haha that was a joke, its never a beautiful day when it involves school. Anyways, a robloxian that goes by the name of Cipheraxz was walking down the halls one day, and then he runs into a hot ass girl with a hot ass butt. Cipheraxz notices her pretty face, and before he knew it, he had fallen in love- and also popped a boner. He had found the girl of his dream, the girl he knows for sure he is gonna marry and have kids with, despite the fact that he's only 14. He puts his hands in his pocket and tries to hide his boner(which honestly is pretty pointless considering he's only 1 inch when it's erect) as he approaches the hot chick.

"Hey girl" says Cipheraxz.

"Hi boy" says this hot girl.

"Hi, my name's Cipheraxz, and yours?" Cipheraxz asked.

The hot girl giggles and says "Heheh, pretty name you've got, mines... HEYDUDE261" the hot girl says with a smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, pretty thing." Cipheraxz said.

"Hehehe you too!" heydude261 says.

"I have chemistry class soon, so I can't talk any longer, I'll talk to you after school, yeah?" Cipheraxz asks with a grin on his face.

"Okay, love." says heydude261.

Cipheraxz leaves the beauty and walks into chemistry class.

"Hey, why aren't there anyone else here?" Cipheraxz wonders.

"Because we don't have chemistry class anymore, you stupid, they told us this 6 months ago, how do you not know?" painlesspurple says in the corner of the room.

"Does that mean I can go home now?" Cipheraxz asks.

"No...you stupid..." painlesspurple says with a groan.

"wat" Cipheraxz says.

"Ughhhh" painlesspurple groans as he makes his way to the door/exit.

"If there's no class, then why are you here then?" asks Cipheraxz.

"None of your business.." painlesspurple says

"Hahaha, you thought there was class too, didn't you?!" Cipheraxz says with a loud ass laugh.

"Wh- no, you stupid, I was just checking on this room.. and I also already told you that they said there's no chemistry 6 months ago." painlesspurple says, annoyed.

"Okay, whatever, you're just a mean ole bully anyways." Cipheraxz says.

"Mean...ole..bully?" painlesspurple repeats and then runs out the room crying and screaming "I'm not a bully!"

Cipheraxz exits the school building not knowing school is still on. "Wow.. I can't believe there's no school today." Cipheraxz says excitedly as he makes his way home. He was half way home when he remembers..."Wait, I have to date the pretty lady." Cipheraxz says. He sprints back to school and found the beauty outside playing hop scotch with her friends. Cipheraxz dashes to her, almost barely knocking over her friends.

"Hi, love, we have to date right now!" Cipheraxz says.

"Oh, okay." heydude261 says and then walks away with Cipheraxz.

"Bye friends, I'm going with daddy" heydude261 says as she waves back at her friends.

Cipheraxz takes heydude261 to his place, and they had a long conversation together.

"Hi, pretty" Cipheraxz says.

"Hi..." heydude261 says awkwardly.

"Don't be afraid, I'm only gonna hug you." Cipheraxz says as he puts his arms around heydude261. Heydude261 didn't know how to feel about this, so she embraces Cipheraxz and they cuddled...for...half an hour.

Well that was pretty long.

"I'm bored... I wanna do the sexy with you." Cipheraxz says to heydude261.

"wat" heydude261 says.

"Wanna do the sexy wit me?" Cipheraxz asks.

"ummm...ummmm...UMMMMMMMM...okay" heydude261 says.

"Okay, we're gonna do the sexy" Cipheraxz says.

Cipheraxz gets up and makes out with heydude261. He touched and rubbed parts of her body. He wasn't feeling like wasting any time so he went straight to the sexy sexy. Cipheraxz pulls down his pants and tells heydude261 to jerk him off. Heydude261 did as commanded. "oooh" Cipheraxz manly moaned. Heydude261 spits on his cock and jerks him off harder. "ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" Cipheraxz moaned again. Heydude261 does it faster and faster until Cipheraxz reached the point of ejaculation.

"I'm going to cum!" Cipheraxz says.

"Go ahead.." Heydude261 says as she opens wide "Do it in my mouth..."

"Okay.." Cipheraxz says as he ejaculates in her mouth.

"wat" Heydude261 says "that was barely an ounce...but its okay -winks-, I'm not done yet."

Heydude261 puts Cipheraxz's cock in her mouth and sucks it as she bobs her head back and forth. "Mmmm" heydude261 says, nearly choking over Cipheraxz's 1 inch. Cipheraxz couldn't hold it in much longer so he cummed right in her mouth.

"You cum way too fast.." Heydude261 says.

"Yeah, I know, my dick is just too small.." Cipheraxz says, depressed.

"Oh, well" Heydude261 says as she pulls down her pants and spreads her legs for him. "Go for it."

Cipheraxz tries to stick his dick inside heydude261's pussy, but struggles to, because he's small. He keeps on trying and trying, and then he realizes he just can't do it..

"I can't do it..I'm too small..." Cipheraxz says.

"Aww, welp, I want to confess something.." Heydude261 says.

"What is it? Do you hate me?" Cipheraxz asks.

"No...but, I'm a guy.." Heydude261 says, ashamed.

"Wait- what? You have a vagina, what are you talking about?" Cipheraxz says, all confuzzled and shit.

"I'm transgender..." Heydude261 says.

"Wh- GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Cipheraxz screams.

"O..okay.." Heydude261 says as she, I mean he, puts her pants back on and leaves.

Cipheraxz cried the whole day, feeling depressed, not because he's small, but because he fucked a guy- well, actually he's depressed for both reasons. Welp that's the end of the story about Cipheraxz's...below average, we'll call it, haha, thanks for reading, faggots.


End file.
